1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses an illumination device power control module, and more particularly, to an illumination device power control module capable of providing different values of power by switching different sets of values of output voltages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light emitting diode (LED) luminaires are becoming replacements for conventional luminaires, since LED luminaires have the vantages including high illuminating efficiency and low power consumption. However, since the conventional luminaires do not have a function of controlling their illuminating power, unnecessary power consumption is significantly introduced when their user is not near the conventional luminaires or when surrounding luminance of the conventional luminaires are over-high.